Redemption
by Hakirii
Summary: I'm considered the "problem child" and the black sheep of my family. Because of this my parents decided it would be better for me to move to Florida to live with my godmother/aunt and attend Sweet Amoris high. Luckily, I won't be the only new kid there. My best friend Tannith is coming along for this roller coaster ride...we just don't know it's a roller coast yet!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: Soooo I just recently re-discovered MCL...and started a new account since I couldn't remember the user and pass for my old one...my new one is Hakirii if any of you want to add me, I don't mind! But yeah, I decided I was going to write a fanfic for it featuring my all-time favorite boy on there, Castiel! Woo! Anyways, on to the chapter!

Chapter One: First Day

I had heard about Sweet Amoris High before. It certainly seemed like it would be an interesting school to attend. I just never thought I'd get the chance to do that.

My mom and dad were sending me to Florida to live with my Godmother. They couldn't handle such a "problem child". So, of I was going. I didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to, just my best friend, Tannith. That was a farewell I wasn't really looking forward to. Tannith tended to be extremely overdramatic about things like this. So, I called him, asking if he could come over for a little bit.

While I waited for him to arrive I decided to start packing. I was leaving the next day after all. I packed all my clothes into two huge suitcases. When I say huge, I mean H-U-G-E. I have a _lot_ of clothes. As I zipped up the second suitcase Tannith came barging into my room.

His face became confused when he saw me sitting on top of an overstuffed suitcase. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked, his sky blue eyes darting to my empty closet and open, empty dresser drawers.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted you to come over. Mom and Dad are making me move to Florida to live with my godmother." Bring on the theatrics.

"What? They can't do that! Florida is on the other side of the country! I won't have anyone to talk to, to be my friend! I'll be all alone!" And on came the tears. The salty water streamed from the corner of his eyes and he threw himself at me, dangling from my shoulders. Let me tell you, that is a difficult thing for a guy who stands a good six inches taller than me to do.

"Come on an, it won't be all that bad. I mean, we can Skype and call each other." I patted his head, between the fake, silver cat ears that he wore. It always amazed me how soft his platinum blonde hair was.

"It won't be the same! We won't be able to hug each other or go shopping!" Tannith let out a loud wail and began sobbing uncontrollably.

I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop the melodramatics. I very carefully disentangled myself from his muscular arms. I gently rubbed his back, glancing around my room.

Tannith looked up at me, our twin gazes locking. There was a determination in his eyes, and the tears had all but disappeared. Uh oh. He was planning something, I could tell.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"What time?"

"5:30 in the afternoon, why?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh, okay." I didn't think too much on that. I didn't really have a reason to. "You want to stay for dinner?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, my mom is making fish. You know how much I love fish." I laughed and nodded. That guy would kill for fish.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yup, bye Hakirii, love you girl." Tannith kissed me on the cheek and left. It really was a shame he wasn't interested in girls. I would have been all over that if he'd been straight.

I turned towards my cd case. I knew I was going to have to leave some things behind, to be sent later, but there was no way I was leaving my music. I would be miserable if I didn't have it. I put all two hundred and fifty-two CDs in their own individual bag. I walked over and ran my fingers along the neck of my black Epiphone Les Paul Prophecy guitar. Yeah, I loved my baby. It shined with high gloss, including the crimson flowers adorning the edges.

I took the instrument from the stand and sat down on my bed with it, pulling a silver guitar pick out from my pocket and strummed a few chords, my voice filling the room.

"Love isn't the answer,  
>It's not the only way.<br>Look inside yourself,  
>Not to another."<p>

"It's your life,  
>Live it how you want to!<br>Don't look to another,  
>Just believe, believe in yourself!"<p>

I let the melody of the guitar drift off as I closed my eyes. My whole life revolved around music. I had this crazy dream to one day have my own band, or at the very least to be in one. There was no way I was going to leave my baby behind either. I placed the guitar into the case, along with the pick I had been using.

Next up were my notebooks that held all of my songs, poems, and sketches that I'd done in the past few years, about ten in all. The final thing I packed away were my books, magazines, and art supplies.

"Hakirii, dinner!" my mother, lovely. Just what I wanted to deal with, a family dinner. I rolled my eyes and pulled my long, black hair into a high pony tail, leaving my bangs to hang right above my eyes and frame the side of my face.

I stepped out onto the thick, off-white carpet of the upstairs hallway and headed down. My mother, father, older sister, and younger twin brothers were already at the long, mahogany table. I cringed at the smell of tofu burgers. I should have asked Tannith if I could go to his house for dinner, at least I would be having real meat.

There was something off about my plate though. My burger didn't smell like tofu, in fact it smelled a lot like McDonalds. I hadn't had fast food in _weeks. _

_ "_We figured that since you were leaving tomorrow, we'd let you have actual meat. Just for tonight," said my father, scratching the back of his head as if he were nervous about something.

I couldn't keep the huge grin off of my face. I was the only member of my family who wasn't a vegan. I took a drink from my dark cup, my eyes widened once again. No way, they'd even gotten me a milkshake. I wouldn't have been more surprised if Hailey Williams showed up at the front door bare-ass naked.

After dinner I headed back to my room, my mind still in complete shock. I stared at the different things I was leaving behind. Nothing I'd actually miss. I lay down on my bed, hands behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling.

What was my godmother even like? All I knew about her was that she was my aunt on my mother's side. Other than that, I had no idea.

I got up off of my bed, which was really comfortable, to shed my clothing. I hadn't slept in clothes since I was 13 years old. It felt more comfortable to sleep in the raw. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after I crawled back into bed.

I woke up to hear Disturbed jamming out on my alarm clock, which let me know that it was 10 in the morning. I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. My cell phone rang. It was Tannith, I knew because he ringtone was Gay Boyfriend by the Hazaards. So, of course, I answered the phone.

"Hel-"  
>"We're going shopping."<br>"But, I'm lea-"  
>"No buts, we're not leaving for another seven and a half hours. I'll be over in ten minutes." He hung up the phone. Well, that had been…different. What in the world had he meant by "we"?<p>

Great, I had to get dressed now, if I didn't he'd come barging into my room and rip my blankets off, revealing my naked state. Thus, more theatrics and then he'd insist on picking out my clothes and come up with the girliest, frilliest thing I owned, and I couldn't refuse to wear it because then Tannith would give me the saddest puppy dog eyes ever and I'd end up wearing it anyways.

And that babble to myself took up about three minutes of my time, crap! I threw the covers off and opened my suitcases. I really should have left out an outfit for today. I ended up pulling out a pair of black skiny jeans, red dark martens, and a baggy Disturbed shirt. I put a black choker around my neck and a gold band on both of my upper arms and wrists.

My next stop was the bathroom so I could wash my face, brush my teeth, and do my make-up. Dark red gloss stained my lips, dark shadow went on my lids, and I lined my eyes with thick black liner.

As I came out of the bathroom I saw Tannith slowly opening my door to peek in. I crossed my arms and arched a brow. "What in the name of the gods are you doing?" Tannith jumped and turned around.

"Oh…Hawk…I…I didn't see you there." Hawk, the nickname that he'd given me not long after we'd first met each other.

"Obviously. You were hoping to catch me still in bed, weren't you? You perv, and here I thought you were interested in guys." I laughed as I spoke. An amused gleam entered into Tannith's eyes.

"Oh yes, Hawk. My being gay is all an act so that I'm allowed to spend time alone with you. I guess since you've found me out I'll have to tell you that I've been I love with you since the moment I laid eyes on your gorgeous, voluptuous body." We stared at each other for a moment before we both burst into laughter.

"You ready to go shopping?" I asked him, stretching my arms over my head. He nodded and I followed him downstairs, where I let my dad know I was going shopping and that I would be back in time to catch my flight. He waved his hand, letting me know that he had heard me and didn't mind.

For being such a "problem child" my parents sure let me have my way a lot. They basically let me do whatever I wanted. It did help that this was the weekend, so I wasn't skipping school or anything. To be honest I'm surprised they let me go anywhere after catching me smoking with someone over the age of 21. _That_ had been the real fiasco.

Anyways, out the door Tannith and I went. His tiny, light grey Prius sat behind my mother's SUV. It wasn't that far to the mall, half an hour with Tannith driving, 15 if I were behind the wheel.

The mall was pretty big, after all it _was_ the biggest mall in America. We shopped for close to six hours. All the new clothes I bought would have to be sent to Florida. That was when I realized that I had forgotten to repack the clothed I had unpacked while searching for an outfit.

"Shit, I have to get home to repack! I only have an hour and a half before my flight leaves!" I started to do sort of a running walk towards the door, Tannith close on my heels.

There was an hour left before my flight left. It took thirty minutes to get to the airport. Unloading and security took up about 15 minutes, which left me with another 15 to get this done. Luckily, I had Tannith with me, who's a master at speed packing. He had everything repacked for me in five minutes.

I, along with my best friend, headed downstairs with my luggage, only to see my father packing more luggage in the back of Mom's SUV. Who the hell did that luggage belong to?

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I talked to my dads and they agreed to let me go to Florida and attend the same school as you! Isn't that absolutely fabulous?" Seriously? He was going to be coming with me? That really was fabulous. Oh, my day just got a hundred times better. I literally bounced up and down in excitement. I gave him a huge hug after I squealed for a moment.

"That's so freaking awesome," I said as I got into the front passenger seat and Tannith into the back. Dad got into the driver and pulled out. The ride to the airport wasn't very eventful, neither was the flight there. Tannith and I slept most of the way to Florida.

The stewardess, who had been flirting incessantly with Tannith, woke us up by shaking our shoulders lightly. Yeah, I know I said we slept most of the way, but we did wake up for snacks, drinks, and bathroom breaks.

The woman slipped a piece of paper into Tannith's pants pocket. He pulled it out as he walked off the plane and read it outloud so I could hear what it said.

"Call me, sweetheart: 444-555-6666. Man, why does this always happen to me? I always get older women giving me their digits." He pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Could it be because you're extremely hot, don't look underage, and don't look gay?" I nudged him in the shoulder and we kept walking off the plane.

We headed towards the luggage pick up, where all of our stuff already was. Shocker, I usually had to wait about an hour for all my stuff to come through.

Tannith poked my shoulder and then pointed behind me. I turned and…oh my gods…what the hell was that? Standing about ten feet behind me was a woman with long pink hair and a…fairy costume….and holy gods…the sign she held up had my name on it. No…she couldn't be. She was _not_ my god mother. No way. I would not accept that.

Tannith and I walked over to her. "A-Aunt Agatha?" I was really afraid to ask. Please say no. Please say no.

"Hakirii! Oh my gosh, you've grown so much since I last saw you! You were only a teeny tiny baby, just born. Oh, and who is this handsome young fellow?" Nooooo. My life was so going to be a pain in the ass now. My god mother was a cosplayer. Great, just flipping great. Exactly what I needed.

"This is my best friend Tannith. He's moving here with me…obviously."

"Oh! Yes, your mother told me there was going to be a boy coming with you! I didn't think it was such a good idea, but she assured me you were safe. Why is my sister so sure you won't put the moves on her daughter? I see the way you have your arm around her shoulders." Wow…she was giving Tannith the third degree. Okay, maybe she wasn't so bad after all. His face, as she was saying that, it was absolutely priceless.

"It's a completely harmless gesture, ma'am. I'm safe because I'm gay." Hey…I didn't know someone's face could turn that red, that face. That was interesting to know. It looked especially funny on Aunt Agatha's face.

"W-Well, I suppose we should go get you two settled in. Tomorrow is Monday and your first day at SAH. I know you'll just meet lots of friends while you're there." Right, me make friends. Not bloody likely. Tannith was special. He understood me in a way no one else did.

So, I refused to get in her car at first. It was hot pink…with fairies along the side, and blue sparkles following after the fairies. Yeah, hopefully she was close to the school, I'd just walk then. I was eventually convinced to get in, and off we went, in the fairy mobile.

Mine and Tannith's rooms were right next to each other and were practically mirror copies of each other. Both had a window, balcony, bed, mirror, dresser, and closet. Oh, as well as hard wood floors. So, we separated to unpack our own things.

I was done in pretty good time, so I decided I'd go to my balcony and play my guitar a bit. I strummed the chords from yesterday and began to sing once again.

"Love isn't the answer,  
>It's not the only way.<br>Look inside yourself  
>And not to another."<p>

"It's your life,  
>Live it how you want to!<br>Don't look to another,  
>Just believe, believe in yourself."<p>

"I know at first it's hard,  
>After having something for so long,<br>To only have it ripped from your hands.  
>But it's for the best, it would have hurt you in the end."<p>

"Take your life  
>By the horns<br>Don't let anybody control it!  
>You are the queen of your world!"<p>

And once again I let the chords fade away slowly as I let out a sigh and looked down at the road. I hadn't realized I was so close to it. I'd drawn an audience, which made me turn bright red and run inside. I head cheering and clapping, as I slid the glass door shut. Oh my god. I was _never_ doing that again.

I shut the curtains and just lay on my bed, waiting for sleep to overtake me. It was kind of late, and I'd had a long day. I was exhausted. I was asleep before Aunt Agatha called us down for dinner and didn't wake up until the morning.

A/N: Just want to clarify a few things before anyone asks.

I do NOT know how to play the guitar.

Hailey Williams is the lead singer for Paramore.

Yes, I wrote the song that Hakiri sings in her bedroom and balcony.

My gay best friend says that Gay Boyfriend is our song.

Bah, I keep trying to write this in third person. Stop it fingers, this is a first person story so just..staaaahhhp.

I also thought I'd add the list of songs I listened to while writing this. So, here they are;

You're gonna go far, kid – The Offspring

Headstrong – Trapt

Blow me Away – Breaking Benjamin

Savin' Me – Nickleback

Lithium – Evanescence

Cassie – Flyleaf

In the End – Linkin Park

There were more, but I forgot to write them down.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's chapter two of Redemption. I'm going to try to make all the chapters over 2,000 words. Not sure how that will work out though…but it's worth a shot, right? Oh! And I will also be doing a poll to determine who my Candy ends up with. It can be any of the boys except for Alexy, since I intend for he and Tannith to end up together. Also, feel free to add me on MCL. My name on there is the same as here. I'm not very far on that account; I forgot the credentials to my other one and made this one. But oh well. So yeah….here's chapter two!

Sweet Amoris was nowhere near as big as my previous school. What was strange was the fact that it greatly resembled a school like the ones in the Japanese shows that Tannith watched. There was a white wall and iron gate that slid open and shut. Students milled around the courtyard in groups of two or three.

I glanced over at Tannith who looked rather bored. He had his long, blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He had definitely dressed to impress today. He wore a pair of low-hanging, slightly baggy jeans with rips in the knees. He wore a white muscle shirt that revealed the Celtic wolf he had on his upper left arm. I really didn't pay attention to his shoes, so I'm not sure what he was wearing then.

I had dressed as I normally do. I wore black flats, dark grey short shorts, and a form-fitting Winged Skull t-shirt. I had decided to wear neon green balls in my right nostril and left eyebrow.

I have to admit, Tannith and I made quite the pair. He looked like a typical jock and I had this rocker chick thing going on. I couldn't help but laugh at the strange looks that people gave us. "They don't know what to make of us, do they Tan?" I asked, looking up at him. He just gave me a small smile and shook his head.

The inside of the school wasn't all that impressive, so I'm not even going to bother to describe it. Tannith and I were heading to the office so that we could get our locker numbers and schedules when we were waylaid by Barbie and her two minions.

She looked Tannith up and down a few times before she smiled at him. That smile turned into a scowl when she turned her evil gaze to me.

"So, you're the two new students? At least one of you," she smiled at Tannith, "seem to be an improvement to the school." She laughed and the two other girls snickered like the good, little sycophants they were.

"Oh, really? And here I thought I'd hate this school. I've already made a new friend, she thinks I'll improve the school, isn't that awesome Boo?" I grabbed a hold of Tannith's arm and made googly eyes at Barbie.

Tannith smiled indulgently down at me and kissed my forehead. "Yes, that's wonderful Hawk." Barbie had stopped laughing. Let me tell you, if looks could kill I would be a long distant memory.

"I wasn't talking about _you_. I was talking about your…friend." Could she have said that word with any more bluntness?

"Oh, you mean Tannith?" I dropped the act, my eyes narrowing, "Listen here, Barbie, I don't know who the hell you are, and honestly I don't really give a damn. However, if you ever look at me like that again I'll break that pretty little face of yours, got it? Oh, and one other thing. Hang up any thoughts you're having about Tannith, you don't stand a chance." I grabbed a hold of my best friend's hand and pulled him past the sputtering girl.

Tannith burst into laughter. "That was so mean! Did you see her face?" He stopped to hold his stomach as he laughed. That was when a boy with red hair ran straight into him, knocking Tannith over.

"What the hell are you just standing in the middle of the hallway for?" The boy had a scowl on his face and his grey eyes glared at Tannith. He was pretty cute. And I loved his shirt. Maybe he and I could get along…provided he wasn't a homophobe.

"Yeah, well maybe you should watch where you're going. It's not like this hall is overly crowded," Tannith retorted, brushing himself off as he stood.

"Pft, I don't have to do anything I don't want to," the boy looked over to me and his eyes glued to my chest, where the emblem for Winged Skull was; the same emblem that was on his own shirt.

"You two are new," he was speaking to me, not Tannith. Lovely.

"Yeah, we were on our way to the office when you so…nicely ran into Tannith." I crossed my arms under my chest and cocked a hip to the side.

He arched an eyebrow at me and shook his head. "Good luck on that one." He walked away. I stared after him. What had he meant by that?

"Well, there seems to be some…interesting people at this school. Come on, let's get to the office before our first class begins." It was Tannith's turn to grab my hand and drag me to the office.

There was a man wearing glasses there, and he had black hair. He looked really confused about something. When we walked in he nodded his head in greeting and left. There was also an older lady sitting behind a desk. On the desk was a nameplate that said "Mrs. Thorbadeu". She asked us what we needed.

"I'm Hakirii, and this is Tannith. We're new and need our lockers and schedules." She stared at us for a moment then started typing on her computer. Not long after the printer started and she handed us both two pieces of paper. One had our locker number and the combination to open the locker, and the other announced our schedule. Our lockers were nowhere near each other and we didn't have a single class together. Well, that just sucked.

"Your books are in your lockers, along with a map of the campus," Mrs. Thorbadeu said before typing on her computer and totally ignoring us.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then." I kissed Tannith's cheek and walked out of the office. My locker number was 214, which I was pretty sure was near the front of the school. So, that's the way I went. Sure, enough, there it was. The red-haired guy from earlier was leaning against the one next to it, looking extremely bored. I walked right up to my locker and began to put in my combination. The boy's grey eyes watched me as I struggled with it. I've never been good with combination locks.

After the fourth try he began laughing. I cast him an irritated look and tried again…and again…and again. I glared at him as I slammed the lock against the steel door. "Are you just going to stand there laughing at me, or are you going to help me? Oh, I know! I bet you aren't any good at it either." I crossed my arms and let the challenge from my voice seep into my eyes.

He stopped laughing but kept a small smile on his face, "Yeah, as if I'd be that lame." He took the sheet that had the combination on it from my hands. "My name's Castiel, by the way," he said as he opened the locker…on the first try.

"Hakirii." I pulled my books out and put them in my black messenger bag. Whoa, they were heavy. I staggered under the weight of five huge books. Next thing I knew, the weight was gone. Castiel had taken my bag.

"Let me see your schedule." He held out his hand expectantly. Who did this guy think he was? I found myself giving him the paper anyways. He scanned over it quickly. "We have all the same classes except for the last one. I'll take your bag for you. Follow me." He walked off again, leaving me to stare after him. Could he be any bossier? Sheesh. I followed after him into a classroom where he glared at a nerdy boy with glasses and brown hair until the kid vacated his seat. He dropped my bag next to it and then occupied the seat beside it.

"You're taking quite a few liberties for yourself aren't you? Who said I wanted to sit here?"

"Not really, and I honestly don't care. I'm just interested in someone who seems to like Winged Skull, or did you not know what the emblem meant and just thought it looked cool?" So that was his reasoning, was it?

"I know who Winged Skull is; I thought the same of you." I flipped my hair back and flipped him off at the same time. He just laughed. We didn't talk much after that and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I met Tannith outside of the cafeteria, Castiel beside me, still carrying my bag. Tannith arched a brow at his appearance but didn't say anything, just glared.

"You guys want to sit with me? I sit out in the courtyard. Too many people in here." He was staring at the middle table where a blonde guy was sitting along with Barbie and her barbions.

"Yeah, I don't mind. The further from Barbie I get, the better. How about you Tan?" I looked over at him and he just shrugged.

"Barbie?" Castiel looked confused as he walked out to the courtyard and towards a table with us.

"Yeah, the blonde bimbo is Barbie…and her two barbions." I sat down at the bench table Castiel sat down at. There was another boy sitting there. He had silver hair and two different colored eyes, one gold and one green. Woah, he was a hottie. I could tell Tannith thought so as well by the way he kind of flopped onto the seat.

"Barbions?" Oh man, his voice was as hot as he was. It was so deep. The kind that sent shivers up the spine and made your toes curl.

"Y-Yeah. A combination of Barbie and minions," I replied, licking my suddenly dry lips. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"The blonde's name is Amber. She's a real pain. The Chinese girl is Li, and the other is Charlotte." Castiel had a fierce frown on his face and had slid over closer to me. What the hell?

"That's nice, I didn't really care about their names." I scooted away from him until I was at the edge of the bench. Don't get me wrong, Castiel was a hottie himself, but he didn't have…I don't know. Maybe it was the strange eyes that drew me in. I looked to the other boy.

"I'm Hakirii by the way, this is my best friend, Tannith," I said, introducing us to him.

"I'm Lysander, friends with Castiel." Oh, even his name was amazing. Yeah, I was infatuated, no doubt about that. I'm pretty sure Tannith was as well.

My cell phone rang then and I answered since it was my Aunt Agatha.

"Hiiii Hakirii, I figured that you'd have some free time so I brought your guitar! I'm at the front gate."

"Wha-" she hung up the phone. I sighed, great. People were probably going to want me to play for them now. "I'll be right back." I stood up and walked to the front gate which wasn't all that far from the table we were at. Sure enough, there she was, holding my guitar case in one had. She held it out to me with a smile on her face. How could I ask her to take it home when she was grinning at me like that?

"How's school so far?" she asked as I took the instrument from her.

"It's alright I suppose. It's school." I shrugged, "See you after school." I waved bye and walked back to Castiel, Tannith, and Lysander.

"You play the guitar?" Castiel's eyes were wide in what I assumed was shock. Well, that was kind of insulting. I set the guitar case on the table and crossed my arms.

"Why is that so surprising?" I asked, letting my voice show I was insulted by that.

"No, it's not that it's surprising. I just wasn't expecting it, is all. Are you any good?"

"I'm alright."  
>"Play something?"<p>

I glanced around the courtyard at all the people that were there and shook my head. "I'm good. I don't like playing in front of people." I patted the case before pulling the lunch I had packed from my bag.

"She gets a serious case of stage fright, but she'll have to get over it if she ever wants to realize her dream." Ugh, Tannith and his big mouth.

"Her dream? What's your dream Hakirii?" Lysander asked.

"Uhm, well…I'd…I want to play in a band." There, I said it. It was ridiculous, right? I wanted to play in a band, yet my stomach would get all tied up in knots whenever I played in front of people.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Castiel and I have a band. It's just the two of us though. Ah, he plays the guitar too. He's really good." I blinked and stared at the two of them. They had their own band? That was really cool.

"Sweet, what's the name?" Lysander turned red at my question while Castiel glowered at him.

"It doesn't have one yet," Castiel said. Speak of…when did he get so close again? This was starting to get slightly irritating, but at the same time I liked it. Al the guys at my old school that I would have been willing to consider were terrified of me. These guys didn't know me very well. I could sort of reinvent myself here. Maybe, I wouldn't get into nearly as many fights here. Tough, if Barbie kept it up she was going to be missing a few teeth.

I finished my lunch, as did everyone else, in silence. It seemed like no one knew what to say. It felt incredibly awkward. This school's lunch period was an hour and a half long. It was kind of ridiculous, but I wasn't really complaining.

"Hey, I got some stuff to do. Catch ya later." Castiel stood and with a dismissive wave of his hand, he left. Ok…then. Lysander left then as well, saying that he had something to do as well. That left Tannith and I by ourselves, but not for very long. We were soon joined by a girl with longish brown hair that was in a braid and draped over her shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Iris, you two are the new kids, right? Nice to meet you." She sat down next to us without even asking if it was ok. Just for that, I liked her. To me she seemed like a go-getter.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Hakirii, this is Tannith." I smiled at her as she shook both of our hands. Her gaze went to the guitar and then to the two of us.

"Let me guess…Hakirii, it's your guitar, right?" I nodded, looking at her suspiciously. She wasn't going to ask me to play too was she? I really hoped now. Bah, why did Aunt Agatha have to bring it to school. Wait…in order for her to have gotten the guitar she would have had to go into my room. No…that's like an invasion of privacy. I hate it when people go into my room without asking first.

"Think you could play it for me?" and there it was. I let out a frustrated sigh and shook my head. I picked up the guitar and my heavy messenger bag and left the courtyard; leaving both Iris and Tannith behind. It didn't take very long before my shoulder began to ache from the weight of the bag and I stumbled slightly to the side, bumping into a dark haired boy who was only slightly taller than me. His arms came up and wrapped around my shoulders to keep me from toppling completely over.

"You ok?" he asked, his blue eyes looking at me in concern. I just nodded and shouldered my bag again, wincing at the soreness in my shoulder. I had been on my way to my locker, it was right over there, a few feet away. How embarrassing.

"Yeah, I'm just taking my books to my locker. I don't need them for my last two classes of the day."

"What are your last two classes?"

"Gym and dance." I shrugged and dropped the bag, deciding instead to just drag it the remaining few feet, not caring who saw me doing it. I stared at the evil combination lock when I got up to it, turning to him.

"You wouldn't happen to be any good at combination locks, would you?" I asked him. His arms went up and he shook his head.

"No way. Those things and I are mortal enemies. Thus the reason why I never lock my locker. Oh, do you have gym next block?" ah a man after my own heart. He hated combination locks too. Yay.

"Uh, yeah, I have gym next."

"Awesome, so do I."

"Oh, then could you take me there? I mean I have no idea where the gym is." I laughed nervously. Somewhere in the span of that day I had lost my map of the campus. It was probably in a trash can somewhere.

"Yup, sure."

"Awesome, you're great." I smiled at him. But I still had the problem of the combination lock to deal with…And like a savior Castiel showed up. He reached over me and put in my combination, opening the door. He turned his gray eyes towards the boy who was still standing next to me.

"Y'know, I went back to the bench to get you and you were gone. The hell?" he was speaking to me, though he still watched the boy.

"Uh, you didn't tell me to stay there, and even if you had, I wouldn't have done it. It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything and I don't take kindly to guys I just met telling me what to do." I put the last book from my bag to my locker and crossed my arms over my chest after I shut the locker door.

Castiel didn't say anything, but this dark look crossed his face. What the hell was with him? He barely knew me. Why was he acting so bloody possessive?

A/N: Ok, so yeah I'm ending it there because I'm afraid if I go any further Castiel will get even more out of character than he already is. –facepalm- ugh. Anyways, I'm going to try to upload a chapter at least once a week. Not sure how well that will turn out, but I shall try! If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review or to PM me the question. Also, I welcome criticism as long as it is constructive. If anyone decides to hate on my story, I will use the flames to burn marshmallows. Oooh burnt marshmallows…nice and black on the inside…all gooey and yummy on the inside….and I'm going off on a rabbit trail…well anywho, see you next chapter! OH! ONE MORE THING. I swear this is the last thing! I'm going to also be working on a second story, I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet, but it's going to be for Fairy Tail and going to have a brand new dragon slayer in it for those of you who know what Fairy Tail is. Arigatou for reading my story, and sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, here's chapter three of Redemption! Not sure what else I can really say, though. Heh. Oh! I have the poll I talked about last chapter up on my profile! Please, go vote. You can also find it here 2783873 . Thanks!

I sat on the bleachers in the gym, watching other classes go through the exercises their teacher had given them. I rubbed at the dried sweat on my forehead, trying to get it off, and being successful for the most part. I had the boy; whose name I discovered was Armin, sitting on one side of me, and Castiel on the other. The tension in the air was so utterly palpable I almost couldn't stand it.

I hated the silence that surrounded the three of us like a heavy cloak, but I had no idea what to say to break the silence. So, instead I studied the gym. The walls were an off-white and rose about twenty feet and merged into a vaulted ceiling. There were two sets of double doors, one on each end of the gym, and on the sides were one door, leading to the locker rooms. The floor was the usual basketball court, with the mascot of Sweet Amoris in the very middle of it. The bleachers were dark blue.

It was Armin who finally broke the silence. "What class do you have next Hakirii?" I glanced over at him, and fiddled with my fingers.

"Dance." I replied. I wasn't too thrilled about taking dance, but whatever. If it got me the credits I needed to graduate, then so be it. I heard Castiel let out an irritated grumble. Surprised at the sudden sound I looked over to him, only to see him staring down towards the floor. Right in his path of sight was a blonde boy with golden eyes.

"Are you one of the new students?" he asked. I stared down at him. The way he was dressed, he reminded me of someone who should be in a private school, not Sweet Amoris.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked him. Castiel's hands were gripping each other so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. I was pretty sure if he squeezed any tighter small streams of blood would form from where his nails pierced his skin. Well, that was a weird reaction.

"My name is Nathaniel, I'm the student body president. I wanted to welcome you to the school." He had a kind smile on his face.

"Yeah, well you've welcomed me. Thanks." I glanced to the clock, ten minutes until the bell rang.

"Actually, could I talk you?" he had glanced at Castiel right before he said that, a scowl covering his face for the briefest of moments.

"Yeah, you're talking to me now, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back, propping my elbows up on the bleachers behind me.

He got this disgusted look on his face. Apparently, he wasn't one to appreciate sarcasm. "I meant alone. Without these two, it's rather important." I raised my eyebrows at his words. What the hell?

"Sure, whatever." I stood up and jumped down to the floor, it wasn't very far considering we were only two bleachers up. Nathaniel walked a few feet away, towards the end of the bleachers, and I followed after him.

"I wanted to talk to you about two things, actually. The first is Castiel. You should stay away from him. He's not a good person. He skips school, smokes, and is an all-around hard person to get along with." I stared at him with incredulous eyes. He had to be kidding me.

"Are you fucking serious? You wanted to warn me to stay away from Castiel? You are truly an idiot. I've been getting along with him fine, thank you very much. As for skipping school and smoking? Who cares, I do the same things." Did this guy seriously think I was going to listen to him because he was class president? He was out of his mind. "What's the other thing you wanted to talk to me about? If it's something as stupid as the first, you can stuff it up your ass."

His mouth turned down into a scowl, "It's about my sister, Amber. She told me about what you told her this morning. I do not appreciate you threatening someone who didn't do anything to hurt you."

"Excuse me? Threatened her? I did no such thing, I don't make threats, I make promises. As it was, she was the one who insulted me. Barbie is a stuck-up snob, like I'm getting the impression you are. I'm guessing you two are the type of people who think that your shit don't stink, am I right?" I didn't give him a chance to answer, because I turned on my heel and walked back to Armin and Castiel.

I went up the bleachers and sat down where I was before with a huff, slamming my feet down on the row of bleachers below me. Both boys stared at me with rather wide eyes.

"What did he say to you to get you in such a tiff?" Armin asked me.

"For starters, to stay away from Castiel, and then to grill me about insulting his sister this morning. Well, the bitch deserved it." I didn't normally swear as much as I had in the past few minutes, but I was beyond pissed at this Nathaniel guy. How dare he try to order me around, someone he didn't even know. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth to help to calm me down.

"That sounds like something he'd do. He's so uptight, it's not even funny," Castiel sighed and had this disgusted look on his face. They didn't get along, that much was obvious. It made me like Castiel even more. The red-haired boy gave me a side-long glance.

"What's your last name?" he asked me. Ok, so that was kind of out of the blue. Why in the world did he want to know that?

"Falronis," I replied. He got this look on his face and nodded before standing. He held his hand out to me, and gave me an expectant look. Armin stood just as the bell rang. What the hell, where had those ten minutes before the bell gone? I picked up my bag and took Castiel's proffered hand, getting down from the bleachers.

"I'll show you where the dance studio is." He took on this bored look for his face, walking away, expecting me to follow him. Just then, a flash of recognition hit me hard in the gut. I wasn't sure what seemed so familiar about him, but something did. The way he walked away as if he owned the world, yet at the same time he carried all of its weight on his shoulders. How could one as young as he have such a posture?

I hurried to catch up with him, not long after walking side by side with him. Five minutes later and he was opening a door to a room with mirrors on three of the walls. I stared at it, wide-eyed. Mirrors, on almost all the walls, I already knew I was going to hate this class. An older woman sat on a dark blue mat, as she stretched her leg out, several other students doing it as well. She glanced up as we entered the room.

"Castiel, what a surprise to see you here, is there something that I can help you with?" she asked him, holding her hand up to the class so that they would pause what they were doing. I…there was no way I would be wearing any of the stuff they had on. Leotards? Yeah, no thank you.

"I'm just escorting Miss. Falronis here, Mrs. Drazden," Castiel said. He waved a dismissive hand and left the room, going who knows where for the rest of the day.

Mrs. Drazden turned her emerald gaze towards me with an arched blonde eyebrow. She had the kind of gaze that made it seem as though she was staring right through me to the core of my being. It gave me the shivers, and I hated it, that feeling. My upper lip turned up in a disgusted scowl. "I'm not wearing any of those things. You can forget it." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a challenging glare.

The older woman stared at me for a moment and sighed before she stood. She was only about two inches taller than me, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, not a single hair out of place. She had this aristocratic face, high cheek bones, small forehead, well-shaped lips. I hated her. She had this air about her that made me want to gag, as if she felt she was entitled to anything and everything. She expected all to bow down to her and grovel at her feet. The next words that came from her mouth proved me right.

"Excuse me, young lady? You will, because I say so. If you want to pass this class, you will do exactly as you're told." She set her jaw and narrowed her gaze at me. In response to her words I turned on my heel and walked out the door. Castiel was leaning against the wall on the other side of the door.

"That was sooner than I expected. Didn't think you were the type to put up with her bull for very long. Glad to know I was right. Let's get out of here." He turned and left towards the lockers, since I had homework, and he knew it because we did have all of those classes together. Homework, joy. Not like I would do it anyways. Oh, wait I would because Tannith was living with me and he would make me. What a lovely bundle of joy that would be. He opened my locker and stuck all of the books in the bag, resting it on his shoulder as he shut the door.

"You want me to walk you home or something?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, Tannith would kill me for leaving him here, and my Aunt Agatha is supposed to be picking us up from school to go home," I told him. He arched a brow at me, and got a strange look on his face.

"Us? You and Tannith live together?"

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"Not really, I'm just surprised, most parents would be wary of allowing their teenage daughter to live in the same house as a teenage boy."

"They aren't when that teenage boy isn't interested in girls," I pointed out with a huff. Why did people always assume Tannith and I were a thing? We acted more like siblings than boyfriend and girlfriend.

Just then, Castiel grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a building since we'd gone outside. I watched as the man who had been in the office that morning walked by, looking around. He walked past, not even looking over towards us as he walked by. As he left our line of sight Castiel pulled out a small, rectangular box with green trimming on it. My eyes glued to the pack of cigarettes. I hadn't had a cigarette in two days. I was lucky I wasn't flipping out on everyone I saw.

"Give me one, please!" I pointed at it, pulling out the lighter I always kept in my pocket. He arched a brow at me and opened it, handing me one. I put the stick of nicotine to my lips and lit the end of it, taking in a drag of the smoke. Oh thank the gods. I exhaled and a look of pure bliss covered my features. My head swam as I took a few more long drags. I fell back against the wall with a goofy grin on my face.

"You look like you're really enjoying that."

"I am." I blew a cloud of smoke into Castiel's face as he took a drag of his own cigarette. I chuckled and shook his head, dropping his now dead cigarette to the ground and crunching it out with his foot. I did the same.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate that." I gave him a hug impulsively. Not really caring how he would react to it. Much to my surprise he hugged me back for a brief second before backing away from me. I could of sworn I saw this melancholic look on his face for the briefest of moments before it vanished.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter three, sorry that it's a day late, forgot about it yesterday. Oops, sorry guys. Anyways yeah. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, here's chapter four of Redemption, some secrets are revealed, but nothing figured out. Don't forget to vote for who Hakirii ends up with!

_A flash of dark hair, so brief I almost thought I didn't see it. The rain poured down onto me, making my dark hair become plastered against my body. I followed the person who owned the hair, hoping to catch up with him._

_ "Wait! Don't leave, I'm scared!" I screamed as a clash of lightning flashed across the dark sky. I stumbled, following face first into a puddle. I blinked, as I stared down at the puddle, fancying that I could see myself clearly, though I couldn't. Not with the rain distorting whatever picture may have been there. _

_ A hand touched my shoulder, making me look up into a pair of cool gray eyes. The little boy whose dark hair I had seen before stood. There he stood, right in front of me. I flinched as another bolt of lightning shot across the sky. With a scream I dove head first into the little boy's arms. His small arms wrapped around my own small body._

I came awake with a start, breathing heavily. What the hell had that been about? Those eyes, they seemed so familiar to me. I had seen them before. I knew I had, I just…I just couldn't quite remember where. I covered my face with my pillow after staring my digital clock, which read 4 a.m. Gods, why couldn't I have just stayed asleep? It was very likely that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. Great.

With a sigh I threw my pillow off my face and sat up, getting off my bed and heading towards my guitar case. At this time of night, there really shouldn't be anyone wandering the streets. So, I headed out to my balcony, guitar case in hand. I sat on the ground, guitar sitting on my lap and I began to play. The sound of the chords resounded throughout the night sky, ringing through the empty streets. I closed my eyes as the sweet sound washed over me.

"Looking back,  
>I cannot see<p>

What it is you saw in me.

But that something

Made you stay

But now you've gone away." I knew I should probably write the lyrics down as I came up with them, but I couldn't pull myself away from the song. It was as though it had grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let me go.

"It was such a long time ago,

I can't believe I even remember

But there it is,

As clear as the noon sky." I let the words drift away as I did an instrumental. I breathed in the cool night sky air. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head to the side, for some reason it always made me feel better to play like this.

"It was as though we'd known each other

For a lifetime, when it was only for minutes."

"Hakirii?" I stopped playing and my eyes shot open. I looked down to the road, where the voice that had said my name came from. Standing down there, right below my balcony was Castiel, his grey eyes staring up at me, wide in shock. Those eyes…they pulled me in.

I shook my head. What was he doing here? "Castiel? What…why are you here? You do realize it's four in the morning, right? What are you doing wandering around at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. I heard the sound of a guitar and followed it, to you. You're amazing." He really did look impressed. I turned bright red. Wow, he thought I was good. I wasn't used to compliments. The only ones who'd ever heard me play were my family and Tannith. I had taught myself how to play by watching YouTube videos and reading books dedicated to it. It was part of the reason I was so stage shy.

"You can sing really well too. You know what; I think you should join Lysander's and my band. I'll talk to him about it. We've never played in front of anyone before. So, we can work on your stage fright. How does that sound to you?" those grey eyes twinkled up on me. My eyes widened in recognition. No way.

I put my guitar in its case carefully and shut the lid. I grabbed the rails of the balcony, I wasn't that far from the ground, and I jumped down from higher places than this. I went over the rails and landed next to Castiel, my knees bent so my ass was almost on the ground. I stood slowly, staring up into his eyes, my eyes narrowed as I studied him.

"We've met before this." It was a fact, not a question. He nodded slowly, as he stared from the balcony to me.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything when you first saw me?"

"Because I wasn't sure if it was you or not. We've met multiple times. The last time you treated me like a complete stranger, exactly like you did this time. I figured there was a reason if you couldn't remember. I didn't want to dredge up painful memories, so I thought I'd let you remember on your own, and if you didn't, then I'd just rebuild a relationship with you." I stared at him. I'd met him before this, multiple times? Why couldn't I remember them then?

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. All I remember is that there was a really bad storm, we were little kids, I fell in a puddle running after you and you came back and hugged me." A look of pain flashed across his face for the briefest of moments. It was so brief I wasn't sure if that was what it actually was.

"That's all you remember?" I nodded and he continued, "Then I won't tell you anymore. It is for you to remember or to not remember. It is not my place to tell you. Our memories of that time may be different." That made sense, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear. I hated not remembering something. It was obviously important, whatever it was that we had gone through together. Why couldn't I remember? Why had I blocked it from my memories?

I squeezed my eyes shut, wracking my head for the memories, trying to force them to come to the surface, but they wouldn't come. My eyes opened when Castiel grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into his arms. I just stood there, embraced by is strong arms. A flash of recognition flashed across my body, and then it was gone. I just stood there, my arms hanging at my sides. I wasn't sure what to do. What could I do? His arms tightened around me, as if he were afraid of letting me go.

"I won't let you go, not again. Never again." He whispered the words so softly I almost didn't catch them. I stared up at him, well as best I could considering that my face was pressed against his chest.

"How many times? How many times have we met each other?" I asked him. He dropped his arms from me, but they stayed on my shoulders. He had this haunted look in his eyes.

"This will be the fourth time we've met each other. The first time we were toddlers, and then we met a few years later, the time after that you were about to turn thirteen, and now this time." The last time I met him had been three years ago? If it was so recently, why couldn't I remember it?

"Why do you think I can't remember? Shouldn't I remember something like that?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. They weren't exactly…fun times," Castiel said. I tried to bite back a yawn, but I couldn't. I didn't want him to think he was boring me. With all this new information, even if I could have, I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now.

"You're tired, you should go to bed." I shook my head.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Not now. Not with all this information running through my mind," I said. I stepped away from him, leaning against a pole that connected my balcony to the ground below. I slid down it so I was sitting on the ground, my legs out in front of me, slightly bent at the knees. Castiel sat down in front of me, crossing his legs so that he sat Indian style.

I really had no idea what to say to him. What does one say to someone you'd met before but had no recollection of? What _could_ one say to him? I honestly had no clue; it was a mystery to me. I glanced over at Castiel, he looked kind of uncomfortable, as if he didn't know what to say either. Well, that made me feel slightly better. At least I wasn't the only one who had no idea what to say or do.

I watched as Castiel ran a hand through his crimson locks, I was curious as to why he changed the color. He'd had such pretty dark hair, from what I remember of that short scene that played in my mind from when we were younger.

"I'm going to go. You need to head to bed." Castiel stood and walked off, not even saying goodbye. He was good at that, leaving without saying goodbye. I wonder why he did that. Perhaps he didn't like goodbye, or maybe he just forgot to say it. Yet another mystery I was likely never to find out.

A/N: I tried, I swear I tried to get it over 2,000 words, but I couldn't. I really did try though. This chapter just refused to do as I wanted it though. I hope you like it though.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow…it's been almost 2 months since I worked on this story. I'm so sorry about that. I've been so busy with college it's not even funny. I suppose this could be considered a filler chapter until I figure out what the hell I'm going to be doing with this story to get it to where I want it to be.

Chapter Five:

A dog. A fucking dog. What the hell? I watched it run around the courtyard and then vanish into the door of the school as a student came out. Not even two seconds later the principle appeared in front of me as if out of thin air. She looked really angry about something.

"Miss!" wow, she sounded really angry. I didn't do anything! Why was she yelling at me like that. I narrowed my eyes on her.

"What?" I tried to keep the hostility from my tone, I really did. I failed, however, miserably at it.

"Excuse me Miss why didn't you try to catch that dog! My poor Kiki, if he gets lost, it will be your fault! You'll pay for this!" She screamed at me. What the hell was this woman's problem?

"What?! But I didn't do anything. I was just standing there when he ran by..." I would have finished speaking but the psycho principal cut me off.

"That's enough! Find Kiki and his things...And if you don't..." she didn't finish her sentence. She just walked off. I stared after her, dumbfounded by that reaction. Wow, that woman must really love her dog. I scratched my head, clearly confused by that turn of events.

So now I had a stupid dog to catch, a toy, leash, and collar to find. I wasn't a big fan of little dogs. Could they really be considered dogs? I mean, they shook every time they barked and you could drop kick them across a football field. I rubbed my temples as I felt a headache setting in. Tannith walked out of the school moments later with Iris and together they walked over to me.

"You look really confused and kind of mad, what's up Hawk?" He asked, concern etching his brow.

"The principle just jumped all over my case for not catching a damn dog. What the hell? How was I supposed to know the dog was hers? I thought animals weren't allowed at school," I muttered the last part. Iris blinked and then giggled.

"Kiki got loose again, huh? I remember when I first started here, I had to catch him, too," she said. I stared at her.

"Does he get loose often?"

"Kind of, I suppose." She shrugged, then said something about club activities to attend to and left. I walked over to a bench and sat down on it, glaring in the general direction of the way the principle walked off.

"The principle can go fuck herself," I grumbled.

"Well, that's not a nice thing to say," said a silky smooth voice. I turned to see a blue haired boy with a pair of headphones hanging around his neck walking up next to Armin. The two looked as different as Tannith and I. It made me wonder if they were best friends as we were. It seemed to happen quite a lot; opposites attracting and becoming best friends. The blue haired boy was kind of cute, in a strange kind of way.

"Hakirii! I want you to meet my twin brother, Alexy. Alexy say hi." I blinked. Twins? Now, there was something I hadn't expected. Fraternal twins, obviously. There was no way that they were identical twins.

"Hi," Alexy said and gave kind of a half-hearted wave as he gave me this strange look. Then he turned his gaze to Tannith and his eyes widened and his mouth opened a little and then shut it. This happened a few times. I looked over at Tannith who looked kind of bored as he picked at his nails. He wore a shirt with the flag for the LGBT alliance. It showed three couples; a straight couple, two women, and two men. Underneath it it said 'Yes I am, and no you may not watch." I was honestly surprised he hadn't got in trouble over what it insinuated.

Alexy walked straight up, totally bypassing me. "Hi, I'm Alexy. I like your shirt." He smiled at Tannith and the light bulb went off in my head. I looked towards Armin and arched a brow, silently asking him if Alexy was gay. Armin just shrugged and yawned.

"Thanks!" Tannith smiled happily that someone complimented his shirt. I don't think he quite registered that a _guy_ had complimented his shirt, and was looking at him with this kind of utter adoration in his eyes. It was kind of weird to see. Tannith finally looked, I mean actually _looked_, at Alexy. He blinked when he saw the look and took a slight step back, a clearly uncomfortable look crossing his face.

"So, what's your name? You know mine, but you didn't tell me yours," Alexy pouted a little at Tannith.

"Ahm, it's Tannith," my best friend sent him a slight smile and then looked to me with an expression asking for help. I just gave him a smile and walked over to Armin, leaving him alone with Alexy. Armin, he looked kind of confused by the sudden change of events. He didn't dwell on it too long however, since the principal's dog wen running right between the two of us. I swore and then without another word I went chasing after the damn thing.

Next thing I know I'm running into a rock hard body. I'd been so focused on the dog; I hadn't noticed the male standing in my path. He apparently, hadn't been paying attention either or he would have moved out of my way. When I looked up I stared into steel grey eyes. I had to suppress the urge to blush or look away. Last night popped into my head, and for some reason it just made me want to turn bright red. It made no sense whatsoever to me.

I took a deep breath and then leveled an irritated look at him. "Hello, you're kind of in the way. I almost had the stupid mutt too!" he looked confused and then a look of understanding entered those amazing eyes.

"The principal's dog, I assume?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I have some dog biscuits in my bag for my dog, you can use some if you want. I just have to go get them since my bag is in my locker." I nodded and watched him walk off. I, myself, walked over to one of the benches and sat down with a sigh. I wasn't alone for very long though, Iris soon joined me. I smiled at the girl.

"Hi…Iris, right?" she nodded happily.

"Yup! You're Hakirii. What has you in such a sweat?"

"I've been running after the principal's dog all bloody day. It's ridiculous!" Her face took on a look of pure irony at my words.

"I remember that. I had to go chasing after Kiki when I first came here too," said she.

I blinked and stared at her. "Does he do this often?"

"Often enough." Her gaze left my face and went across the courtyard where Barbie and her barbions were walking into the area. I had to try extremely hard to suppress a groan when she spotted me and this dark look crossed over her face and she started walking over. Iris beat a hasty exit.

Lovely, leave me alone with the stupid, blonde, bimbo. Just what I needed. Thanks a lot Iris. Really, means a lot.

"My brother told me that you lied about me being rude to you. What's wrong with you?" asked Barbie….Amber…when she walked up.

"Nothing at all, since I didn't lie. You _were_ rude to me. I don't take kindly to being talked down to. So get off your high horse, toots, this cowgirl got spirit." It was something my mother would always say to my dad when he would get too full of himself over something he did, or was going to do.

Amber stared at me for a moment, I'm pretty sure she wasn't bright enough to quite get what I meant. So I elaborated for her. "I don't like being talked down to. So, stop being a bitch, or you'll get more than you bargained for. That simple enough for you Barbie?"

Then she did the one thing that she never should have done. She slapped me. I stared at her for a moment, my mind processing that the blonde bitch had actually slapped me.

I took a deep breath, counted to ten….and counted again….and again. Yeah, I was still pissed, and that arrogant look she was wearing as more and more time passed just made me angrier. Without warning a grabbed a hold of her shirt and stood in one motion. In the next I had her slammed down on the table.

"I told you when we first met. Don't mess with me bitch. I ain't afraid of trouble, and you _ever_ touch me again, I'll rearrange that pretty little face of yours. Understand?" She nodded quickly and I let her go, leaving her to run off to her barbions, and probably to rat me out to her big brother. Oh the horror!

Not even thirty seconds later Castiel came walking out of the school with a bag of doggie biscuits. I took them gratefully but before I headed off, there was something I wanted to know.

"What kind of dog do you have?" I asked him, tilting my head in curiosity. He stared at my face, his eyes lingering at what I'm sure what a red mark in the shape of a hand on the side of my face.

"A Beafard Shepard." And I had absolutely no idea what that was.

"Big dog?" Because I really couldn't see him with a Chihuahua or some like it. He nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I'll let the two of you meet some day." He shot me a smile and then headed off, wishing me luck with catching the mutt. I sighed and set off again to find the dog. I spotted him going into the gardening club part of the courtyard and I followed him in.

"Here doggy, here doggy. I got some yummy treats for you. All you have to do is come to me. I'm not going to harm you. Just going to return you to your owner. I'm sure she wants you back and you want to be back with her." The dog stopped and turned to look at me, its giant tan ears perked in interest when I said the word 'treat'. Kiki sniffed the air and then took a few steps forward, and then a few more. Before long the dog was taking the treat from my hand and I was picking it up.

I took it to the principal's office, put it on her desk right in front of her, and left without waiting for so much as a thank you. As I was going to my locker the bell rang. I blinked, realizing just now that it was the end of the school day. I had spent all day chasing after that damn dog. I sighed and shrugged, she had better excuse me from the classes I missed. If she didn't, I'd be rather pissed.

I headed to my locker, and when I got there, Castiel was leaning against it, his usual smirk covering his face. I glanced up at him and something flashed through my mind.

_He was leaning against the door frame, his usual smirk gone, his eyes full of concern. Then there was pain. Such an intense pain I swore I was dying. I voiced my thought out loud. He just shook his head and walked over to me. Brows furrowing together in a frown. He reached down and touched my head and glanced over his shoulder. He opened his mouth and said something, but no words came out. None that I could hear anyways. Then I blacked out. _

I blinked and staggered back a step. "What the hell…" I glanced at him. "What did you say to me?" of course, he probably had no idea what I was talking about. How could he? He'd said many things to me over the years, apparently. "Never mind…"

He arched his brow at me, but that arrogant smirk never once wavered. It was one of the things I liked about him. No matter what happened, he stayed the same. Not many things pressed him to change his way of thinking.

Tannith arrived moments later, this huge…grin on his face. I blinked, again. I seemed to be doing that a lot…blinking. Not that I didn't anyways, but I mean more so than usual. It was beginning to make my eyes hurt.

"You seem to be in a really good mood," I said, tilting my head in an inquiry.

"Well, since you abandoned me during lunch period with Alexy, I decided to get to know him better. Turns out, he's gay too! And he's adorable, and we have soooo much in common!" he was practically jumping up and down in excitement. I remembered the last time he'd had a boyfriend. He'd been just as giddy. It was a pity they had had to break it off when the guy moved all the way across the country.

"Sweet, good for you!" I smiled at him and turned to Castiel. "You want to join Tannith and I? We're going out to eat after school since my god mother won't be home until dinner time. If you'd like, you could bring Alexy with you." I leaned against my locker and looked at the two guys.

Castiel shrugged, "Sure, I could go for some grub."

Tannith didn't stay around long enough to hear Castiel's reply. He was running off to find Alexy and ask him to come with them. Not long after, about ten minutes in fact, he came back with Alexy in tow.

"Alright! So, I guess all four of us are going. So…where _are_ we going, anyways? I have no idea what type of food joints they have here," I admitted.

"We got McDonalds, you know. Taco Bell, Burger King, the usual. Though, the best burger joint in town is probably Lil' Maddy's," Said Castiel.

"Alright, I guess we'll go there then." I let him lead the way. It was a small joint, but it was comfortable. The floors were checkered black and white. The whole thing was like from a 70's movie or something. We sat at a booth and a waitress headed over to us. She looked over the four of us.

"What can I get ya'll to drink?" she asked them.

"Sweet Tea," That was Tannith.

"Dr. Pepper," Me.

"Coke," Alexy.

"Root beer," Castiel.

She nodded and jotted down the drinks and walked off. She came back not long after, since the joint wasn't very busy yet. "What can I get ya'll to eat?" she asked him.

"Four doubles." Castiel ordered for all four of us. I blinked at him. She nodded and walked off once more. Twenty minutes later, she returned with four giant burgers with giant patties on them and covered in cheese.

I stared at mine, my mouth practically drooling and I took a large bite of the burger and my eyes rolled back into my head as I moaned in ecstasy. "Oh my god, it's so delicious!" I said. I made quick work of my burger, and ate the other half of Tannith's since he couldn't eat a lot. Or rather, he wouldn't eat a lot. Alexy and Castiel both ate their burgers completely.

A/N: So, here's the end of chapter five. Again, I apologize for making it take so long till I posted this chapter. Uhm, I'm not sure if I got the type of dog that Castiel has right, or not. It'd be nice if someone could tell me please.


End file.
